


For What It's Worth

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Just a little Fiona/Myrtle fluff...enjoy. It's been posted on ff.net for a while but I forgot to ever post here.





	For What It's Worth

Myrtle Snow stood by the window watching the rain fall heavily on the now deserted streets, she watched it, never realizing how beautiful it actually was to witness. Her head snapped up when she heard the gates to the Coven opening and saw Fiona walking up the pathway, her umbrella protecting her golden locks. Myrtle stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray on top of the piano before turning when she heard the front door opening. A few moments passed before Fiona eventually walked into the room, looking as impeccable as she always did. Myrtle couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips when she saw her standing before her. Even after all the years that had passed, Fiona still managed to make her heart clench. She had never exactly been kind towards Myrtle in the years they had known each other but then again Fiona Goode was never really kind to anyone, not even her own Daughter. There were a few occasions over their years together when Fiona showed kindness towards her, taking her out on nights out to help her to meet new people and giving her first Boyfriend a black eye when he cheated on her with a close friend, convincing Myrtle that Fiona did have some warmth in that cold heart.  
“God, you’re still here. I thought you’d have left hours ago?” Fiona said, coldly.  
“I was going too but our darling Cordelia insisted I stay for supper with her.”  
“Our Cordelia…mine I think you’ll find. Where is she anyway?”  
“Resting, she had a migraine.”  
“So why in god’s name are you still here?”  
“I was waiting for the rain to settle.”  
“Mm-mm…I suppose that hair of yours would take some drying.” She joked.  
“You always were a comedienne Fiona?”  
“Well I do try, god I need a drink.”  
...  
Myrtle watched Fiona walk over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a very large bourbon, her slender fingers shook as she held onto her glass.  
“You want one?”  
“I shouldn’t really.”  
“Oh live a little Myrtle.”  
“Just a small one then.”  
Fiona took hold of the bottle and tried carefully to pour the drink but she felt a small spasm in her hand, causing her to drop the bottle.  
“God damn it.” She yelled.  
Myrtle was at her side instantly, bending down to pick up the shards of glass.  
“Leave it woman, you’ll cut yourself.”  
“Nonsense, I shall be very careful.”  
Fiona stood back, took her own glass and sat down on the chez lounge…lighting a cigarette as she watched Myrtle clean up the mess she’d made. Myrtle quickly disposed of the glass and came to join Fiona. She sat for a few moments watching the blonde as she inhaled her cigarette.  
“Those things will kill you.”  
Fiona couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of Myrtle’s comment and continued to enjoy her drink.  
“You have no idea.”  
“Why have you come back Fiona?”  
“You know why, if you think I’m giving up my title without a fight…you have another thing coming Myrtle Snow.”  
“You only found out about the chance of a new Supreme a few days after you arrived, something else brought you here.”  
“Must you analyze everything, all the god damn time?”  
Fiona stood up and began pacing in front of the red head, stubbing out her cigarette on the nearby table. Myrtle could see a faint hint of tears in Fiona’s eyes, which unnerved her. She couldn’t understand what possessed her but she was on her feet and standing in front of Fiona in seconds, her hands on Fiona’s arms…forcing her to look at her.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Fiona asked angrily.  
“Tell me?”  
“Tell you what? I’ve nothing to say to you.”  
“Fiona, look at me.”  
Fiona was far too exhausted to be arguing with her nemesis so late at night.  
“I said, look at me.”  
“What, why the hell do you care huh…we don’t like each other or are you forgetting that small fact.”  
“I don’t hate you Fiona, you tire me is all.”  
“Oh well thank you very much, if you’ll excuse me…I’m going to bed.”  
Myrtle’s hand grabbed hold of Fiona’s wrist, stopping the Witch from walking away from her.  
“I could end you with one flick of my wrist, do you know that?” Fiona said, staring her down.  
“I’ll take my chances, look…I know you and I have never been close but…I do care, despite everything that’s happened between us over the years.”  
“Of course you do, my god…you’re not content with turning my own Daughter on me but now you wanna mess with my head, you really are something.”  
...  
Nothing Myrtle could say would stop Fiona’s bitchiness towards her so she took a chance that she knew she may live to regret, but life was not without regret. She pulled Fiona towards her and pressed her lips against the Blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist. Fiona let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt Myrtle kiss her, at first she struggled against her but the softness of her lips were unlike anything she’d ever felt before and she found herself responding to the kiss. It lasted all of a minute before Myrtle pulled back, a mixture of fear and if Fiona was reading her right…love.  
“Why, why did you do that?”  
“Do you wish I hadn’t?”  
“Don’t do that?”  
“Don’t do what?”  
“That, that thing you do…answering a question with a question. Are you trying to throw me over the god damn edge?”  
“My dear Fiona, why must you always be so cold? Why must you always push people away?”  
“I’m going crazy, this isn’t happening right now.”  
“Do you want to pretend this didn’t happen.”  
“WHY DID YOU KISS ME?”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU…YOU STUPID WOMAN.”  
Fiona stood in front of a woman she’d spend years being nothing but cruel too and he she was telling her she was in love with her, she felt as though she’d walked into some paranormal universe.  
“You think I’ve gone mad, don’t you?” Myrtle asked.  
“Try insane…you can’t love me, no one can.”  
“No darling, you’re just afraid to let anyone in…even your own Daughter, she tried for years to gain you love.”  
“Please, don’t do this to me.”  
“You’re afraid of getting to close to anyone and having them hurt you, just like Cordelia’s Father.”  
“Well can you blame me, he ran off the moment I gave birth to her. Left me alone with a child, what kind of man does that?”  
“A Pathetic one darling, but you must learn to trust again.”  
“Why tell me you love me now, after all this time…you stupid woman.”  
“Why not now…”  
“Because I’m dying you fool.”  
...  
Fiona fell back against the chez lounge, covering her face with her hands as she cried. Myrtle stood back watching the woman fall apart, her heart breaking at the mere sight of it. She came and took a seat beside her and brought a gentle arm around Fiona’s shoulder. Fiona found herself leaning into the woman’s touch before she wrapped her arm around her, her head laying on her chest as she cried some more.  
“Darling why didn’t you say anything, that’s why you’ve come back, isn’t it.”  
“It wanted to be close to Cordelia…even if she doesn’t want me here.”  
“She loves you, deep down she loves you darling.”  
“I’ve been an awful Mother to her over the years, that’s why I left her here with you. I knew she’d be well looked after, loved in a way I never could.”  
“You still have time to make it up to her Fiona.”  
“What if she doesn’t want me.”  
“I won’t tell you it will be easy but I’ll help you.”  
“I don’t deserve your help, I’ve treated you so badly over the years. For what it’s worth… I’m so sorry Myrtle.”  
“I forgive you.”  
Fiona looked up at her and smiled as Myrtle held tightly onto her hand, she couldn’t believe after all the years that she was only now learning of Myrtle's true feelings for her.  
“I don’t deserve you Myrtle.”  
“Will you let me help you?”  
All Fiona could was nod her head in agreement before leaning in and placing a another kiss to Myrtle’s lips.  
...  
-Fin


End file.
